


If you want the rainbow you have to deal with the rain.

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: DEREK COMMMME BACK.., Gen, WHAT THE FUCK SHONDA?!?!?!?!?!?!?, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel in love with him the way you fall asleep......Slowly....then all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want the rainbow you have to deal with the rain.

Meredith pov:"I feel in love with him the way you fall asleep...slowly....then all at once."He was the one....Derek Christopher Shepard was the one..It may have taken a lot longer than i expected to realize he was the one....But eventually I did...This quote....If you want the rainbow you have to deal with the rain...It is true...On some occasions....I had half the rainbow and half the rain when i met him...Then it went to on/off rainbow/rain for a long time...Then it went to rainbow......Until we spilt for me messing with the trial....Then it went to rainbow until my sister....Lexie Grey...And Derek's best friend...Mark Sloan died....It was kinda like i told you earlier about the on/off rainbow and rain thing...It was like that for months....Then i got pregnant..That was 85 percent rainbow and 15 percent rain....The reason why it was 15 percent rain is because I have a hostile uterus....I almost killed myself,Derek,and Christina while having that baby.....But then it was rainbow.....Until my boss (AKA:The closest dad figure that i gonna come across)was electrocuted....And spent months recovering....Then it was 99% Rain because Christina and I got into a fight....The vibe was still different when she left for Switzerland....Then Derek decides to work in DC for a few months before finally using his brain (Like he is a freaking brain surgeon why doesn't he se his Damn brain?!) And returning home....But It went to Rain....All the way fucking rain..He wasn't answering his calls and he was not at his meeting in Dc but I was told that he witnessed a car accident and save their lives but then got in a car accident himself....Like how ironic....  
He was brain dead....And it was all of that shitty Hospital's fault....What kind of doctor doesnt order a head ct when treating someone who was in a car accident.....It's like they're fatally lazy.....But now he's dead.....I remember when he told me he wanted to die when he was 110 years old in my arms.....,Now he was only 49........But him,Little Grey,Mcsteamy,Bambi, can be in heaven together....  
I am....Meredith Grey....And that was my story off many rain and some rainbow


End file.
